


【白橙】夏日限定赏味

by stealalemon



Category: Baekchen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealalemon/pseuds/stealalemon





	【白橙】夏日限定赏味

夏日限定赏味  
*可能我就是想讲故事给大家听，但我不知道自己在讲什么，其实是一篇甜蜜的流水账  
*我想提前祝大家，夏天愉快  
*阅读愉快

合同到期的前几天都是这样。金钟大没有告诉边伯贤，自己好像睡不着觉，边伯贤在他身边他也睡不着。  
把褪黑素压在舌下，闭上眼睛，他听到自己的呼吸声，还有边伯贤的心跳声。很奇怪，他有时候闭着眼睛想。我怎么会听到伯贤的心跳声。褪黑素慢慢的在舌下化成一滩甜水，金钟大依然听得到心跳声。  
是不是这一款没用了，第一次的时候他这么想。于是第二天，他拜托经纪人买了另外一款褪黑素。放双倍的剂量，压在舌下。呼吸声和心跳声依旧在耳朵里回响。  
于是他睁开眼睛望着漆黑的天花板，数着边伯贤的心跳声，挨过了整整一个星期的夜晚。  
出道前几天也是这样，睡不着觉，在阳台上坐了一个晚上，少年人身体好，这样居然也没有感冒发烧，第二天依旧活蹦乱跳的去练习室呆上十几个小时。现在他只敢躺在床上听边伯贤的心跳声，去阳台上肯定要感冒的。  
年少的自己真的是什么都不怕，不怕感冒，不怕发烧。越长大越害怕，如今他害怕什么呢？怕生病，怕耽误行程，怕……他又是一个人了。  
你本来就是一个人。  
在内心的最深处，有个声音冷静地对他说。

 

“哥哥今天没有通告吗？”金钟大说着就往边伯贤怀里拱了拱，宽大的白T恤被蹭的领口大开，露出艷红的痕迹，密密麻麻的一大片，像草莓蛋糕，雪白的奶油上鑲着鲜嫩多汁的草莓。  
边伯贤被那美好的景色晃的有点走神，“嗯，没有。今天可以在家陪钟大一整天哦！”  
有些狼狈地别开了眼，边伯贤默默地帮金钟大拢了拢领口，昨天仗着今天没有行程，边伯贤活生生把金钟大折腾到凌晨三点，床单被眼泪精液还有润滑剂弄得一塌糊涂，边伯贤只好抱着金钟大换个房间睡觉，第二天早上起来再收拾。  
“那，睡觉。”金钟大把脑袋埋在边伯贤颈窝里，沐浴露是海盐和鼠尾草味道，金钟大真的超级喜欢，“你昨天真的是脑袋被精液糊满了吧，累死我了。”  
边伯贤听着怀里的小猫可爱的嘟嘟囔囔的小声抱怨，“还不是因为钟大太好吃了，根本停不下来。”  
说完就被金钟大在腰上掐了一把，“哥哥可以闭嘴睡觉了！”  
说完气呼呼的又咬了一口边伯贤颈侧，没用劲，倒像一只小奶猫在撒娇。

睡醒已经是中午了，金钟大翻了个身看了一眼床头墙上贴着的数字钟，12：47。  
他在床上滚来滚去，无所事事地伸了好几个懒腰，感觉全身的筋和骨都被重新的妥善安排好了位置，舒服地他猫儿似的哼哼唧唧。  
金钟大隐隐约约听到厨房传来令人不安的声音，他一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跳起来，不然下一秒他怕边伯贤就把厨房炸了。  
“哥哥我们点外卖吧，我想吃菜包肉和年糕了！”金钟大一边打开门往客厅小碎步跑着一边喊着。  
不出意料的，他看见从锅里冉冉升起的烟雾和那一堆不知道是什么东西的东西。  
边伯贤看见金钟大先是眼睛一亮，宠溺地说我们钟大想吃什么就吃什么。在看见金钟大似笑非笑地盯着厨房之后，讪笑了几声。  
“哥哥本来准备做什么给我吃？”  
“没什么，”边伯贤放下铲子走过来搂着把金钟大带到浴室，宝宝先洗澡吧，我来点外卖。  
金钟大偏头在边伯贤侧颈亲了一口，“我以后学做饭给你吃”，然后把边伯贤推出浴室关上了门。  
边伯贤心满意足地摸了摸侧颈然后乖巧的坐在沙发上点外卖，在一沓外卖单中挑挑拣拣，订了大概够十个人吃的份才意犹未尽地放下电话。  
金钟大的手机放在茶几上，好巧不巧地振动了一下，边伯贤刚刚放下自己的手机就看见KKT的消息出现在金钟大手机的锁屏界面。  
灿烈：钟大今天要不要一起出去看暻秀的新电影٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ  
边伯贤犹豫地看了一眼浴室，金钟大的手机其实也存了他的指纹。  
他最终还是没有回复那条消息，因为心急的朴灿烈直接打了个电话过来。  
那边浴室水声还稀里哗啦的，他还听见猫咪在小声地唱歌，这次边伯贤没有犹豫。

“喂？”  
“是我，”边伯贤开门见山，“钟大今天陪我，所以他不会出门。”  
“啊？哦……”  
“玩的愉快。”  
边伯贤礼貌的挂断了电话，没有删电话记录。

外卖出乎意料的很快，金钟大还在浴室的时候，门铃就已经响了。  
边伯贤拿着自己的小钱包啪嗒啪嗒的往门口跑。  
不是外卖。  
是朴灿烈，提着大包小包的东西站在门口，他笑眯眯的抬起手晃了晃手上的东西，“之前行程太满了一直没有时间过来看看你和钟大，别担心！不会占用你和钟大很长时间的。”  
边伯贤只好侧了侧身让他进来。  
他把钱包扔到沙发上，“随便坐，想喝什么？”  
“苏打，有么？”  
边伯贤拉开冰箱，没有，他们俩都不爱喝苏打，冰箱里倒是塞了满满当当的巴黎水。公寓是早就买好了，金钟大搬进来之前，他偶尔也会过来休息，但房子里一直都是了无生气，如今看见充满了生活气息的冰箱，他一瞬间觉得这可真是个幸福美满的梦。他抽出一支巴黎水递给朴灿烈，“没有，喝巴黎水吧，柠檬味的。”  
朴灿烈喝着巴黎水在边伯贤的新公寓里溜达来溜达去，还挺大的，上下两层的复式结构，毕竟是娱乐圈快十年的老龄务工人员，再怎么说还是有点资本的。  
“这是什么？”  
朴灿烈微微皱着眉，指着地上一段蜿蜒的铁链条问道。  
他的表情带着十足的疑惑，这样一段铁链条，带着野蛮的囚禁的气味的物品，怎么看都不太像能出现在这个现代感十足的新公寓里的东西。  
边伯贤正坐在沙发上等金钟大出来，顺便等等外卖。  
“啊，这个啊…”他用一种古井无波的语气说道。  
话还没说完，金钟大从浴室出来了，带着满身的潮湿的水汽，头发也没擦，湿答答的往下面滴水。  
朴灿烈的眼神不受控制的就从地上的铁链延伸出去，附在金钟大白嫩的脚腕上面，圈着一个镣铐和地上野蛮的铁链连在一起。  
边伯贤一瞬间从沙发上蹦了起来，“宝宝怎么又不擦头发，感冒了怎么办！”  
他冲到浴室里去拿干毛巾。  
等边伯贤消失在他眼前，金钟大才后知后觉的发现屋子里多了一个人。  
拿着一个绿色的玻璃瓶子，站在客厅里，愣愣的望着只穿了一件宽大T恤，头发还在滴答滴答滴水的金钟大，更准确一点，是看着金钟大生嫩的脚踝和那个泛着金属光泽的镣铐。  
“灿烈怎么来啦！”  
金钟大语气带着点欣喜和小小的娇憨，连笑容的弧度都和以往的一模一样，仿佛他们之间横亘的那条铁链只是虚无，是朴灿烈臆想出来的产物。  
“来看看你们……”  
他脑子不能思考了，这是什么情侣间的情趣游戏吗？这算哪门子的游戏啊，正常人都会觉得不对劲，朴灿烈自认再正常不过。  
边伯贤拿了干毛巾出来，拉着金钟大去沙发上坐着擦头发。  
“哥哥现在是夏天诶，放心啦，哪有那么容易会感冒！”  
“万一呢？”边伯贤垂眼认真地擦着湿漉漉的头发，“我不在家里的话，谁来照顾你？嗯？”  
金钟大不做声了，讨好般的往后靠了靠，小动物似的窝在边伯贤怀里。  
“灿烈干脆跟我们一起吃午饭吧！”  
他眼睛亮晶晶的看着对面站着发愣的大狗狗。大狗狗的眼睛还粘在那段铁链上面。  
“哥哥订的外卖够不够呀？”  
“够，大家全部来了都够。”  
边伯贤擦完了头发起身去放毛巾，又给金钟大拿了一盒巧克力牛奶。  
牛奶刚才放在微波炉里转过的，拿出来凉了一会儿，现在是现在是刚刚好入口的温度。  
金钟大垂下眼安静的喝牛奶，像是想到了什么一样，抬起头来招呼站在旁边的灿烈坐下。  
他看着灿烈呆愣的脸，漫不经心的想到，没把手中的巴黎水失手掉到地毯上就已经很好了，那样肯定非常不好清理，而且还会有细碎的玻璃渣。  
想到这里，作为处女座的金钟大下意识的皱了皱眉，即使这件事并没有真的发生。  
“钟大”，灿烈皱着眉头喊他。  
一张好看的脸被弄得皱巴巴的，金钟大失笑着凑过去把自己这大型弟弟的眉头抚平。  
靠在餐桌旁玩手机的边伯贤脸不可抑制的黑了黑。  
下一秒，金钟大手已经离开了灿烈。  
“哥哥说好不乱吃醋的”，金钟大微微撒娇的声音穿过屋子里尴尬的空气。  
金钟大永远都能奇迹般的安抚边伯贤，像是边伯贤的一支必不可少的镇定剂。钟大要是不要我了的话，我会不会产生戒断反应啊。边伯贤有时候会这么想。  
“这样是不对的。”灿烈冷静的声音从旁边传过来，仔细听的话，会发现其实他在抖。  
门铃响了，外卖到了。  
金钟大蜷在在沙发角里，看着边伯贤去拿外卖的背影，眼神柔软又糯湿。  
“即使是不对，我也觉得没关系。”  
他声音好温柔，朴灿烈这样想，他明明白白又心甘情愿。

三个大男人委委屈屈的窝在茶几边吃了一顿午饭，外卖盒子堆满了茶几，果然点多了，金钟大细心地把没吃完的都打包好放进冰箱里。  
吃完饭朴灿烈就走了，说是下午还有一个个人行程。  
朴灿烈一走，金钟大就急急忙忙的从沙发上跳下来扑进边伯贤怀里。  
两人在毛茸茸的地毯上滚作一团，边伯贤抱得好紧，像是要把金钟大揉进骨血里一样。  
“哥哥别害怕”，金钟大顺手呼噜了一把边伯贤蓬松的头毛，“我会永远爱你的。”  
“钟大是天使吗？”边伯贤声音闷闷的。  
“不是”，金钟大笑嘻嘻的，“是边伯贤的猫咪呀！”  
两人又在地上滚了好一会儿，“钟大身上好香啊！”边伯贤一颗毛绒绒的头颅在金钟大颈窝里蹭来蹭去。  
“哥哥不也用的这款沐浴露吗？”  
刚刚吃饱，现在又舒坦的躺在很柔软很舒服的长毛地毯上，“困，好困啊，想睡觉。”  
“不许睡，”边伯贤咬了一口金钟大的锁骨，“刚刚才起来，现在睡了晚上怎么办呢？”  
金钟大往他怀里拱了拱，跟只刚刚断奶的小奶猫似的。  
小奶猫软糯的开了口：“哥哥明天有什么行程？”  
他其实也不是真的想知道，只是想和边伯贤说说话而已。他本来就是话多的人，边伯贤不在家他也没有其他的人可以说话。  
“签售会，然后录综艺。”  
怀里的小奶猫不做声，过了一会儿突然笑出来了：“我明天如果去签售会找你的话…哦，等一下，你说保安叔叔会放我进去吗？我又没有票。”  
不过金钟大也不是很想出门，他觉得在家里呆着睡睡觉，吃吃东西，玩玩switch简直就是梦想中的生活。  
“宝宝想出门吗？”边伯贤果然这么问了。  
“没有，只是很想见你而已。”  
果然，边伯贤叹了一口气，“宝宝要是能变成手指大小的话，我就可以把钟大揣在兜里出门啦！”  
“我也是”，边伯贤把金钟大从自己怀里扯出来，在他眼睛上轻轻的吻了一下，“想二十四小时都和钟大待在一起。”  
“只有二十四小时吗？”金钟大又重新窝回边伯贤怀里，“我好伤心呀！你刚刚把我拐回来几天就不爱我了！”  
他假模假样的在边伯贤怀里夸张的号啕大哭。他把边伯贤往旁边推了一把，然后麻利地翻身跨坐在他身上，用手比了一个枪的姿势，暧昧地抵在边伯贤的眉间，“你敢不爱我试试。”  
话刚刚说完自己就咯咯咯的笑了起来，他坐在边伯贤身上笑得乱颤，丝毫没有意识到自己坐在哪儿。边伯贤扶住身上人的腰，邪笑着往上顶了一下，果不其然地看见身上的小猫红了脸，他慌里慌张的想要翻身下去，却被边伯贤牢牢地掐住了细腰。钟大腰这么细，万一哪一天被我顶断了怎么办，边伯贤有时做爱会不经意的想到这种荒谬的问题。  
“你……放开我！”金钟大气呼呼地吼他，奶凶奶凶的，明明就是撒娇嘛！于是边伯贤忍不住再顶了一下，满意地看见小猫软了腰肢伏在他身上。  
“我好困啊，哥哥”，见边伯贤硬的不吃，金钟大只好来软的。在边伯贤耳朵边吹着气软绵绵地说话。  
可是在边伯贤眼里哪里有什么硬的软的，通通都是撒娇。  
撒娇如同勾引，勾引等于做爱。

他们搬进来的第一个晚上，卧室里的那扇落地窗就被糊满了精液。单向玻璃，边伯贤故意的，不仅仅是为了防私生，甚至他当时跟设计师说的时候都没有想到私生。小区的安保很好，几乎不可能出现私生。  
他满脑子都是如果在月亮很亮的夜晚，把他的猫咪压在落地窗前做爱，银色的月光会温柔地落在猫咪身上，那一定很漂亮。  
月亮在看着他们。  
“月亮在看着我们。”  
后来边伯贤凑到金钟大耳边说这句话的时候，金钟大浑身泛着浅浅的婴儿粉，整个人被他顶的神志不清。听到这句话却整个人瑟缩了一下，下意识的收紧了小穴。  
边伯贤倒吸了一口气，又在他颈边厮磨，吮吸着颈上的软肉，“放松点，宝宝。”  
明明说着这么温柔的话，下面却顶的一下比一下深，金钟大双腿都在打颤，颤颤巍巍地就要往下面滑，被边伯贤搂着腰往上提，他终于忍不住抽泣出来：“好胀啊……哥哥，太深了……”  
金钟大不用出门了，边伯贤自然开始变得毫无顾忌，从耳后到大腿内侧都布满了嫣红的吻痕，还有细微的牙印。  
一开始金钟大还会黏糊糊的撒娇：“别，别咬了，咬的好疼啊，哥哥。”  
一双猫眼睛望着他，眼泪汪汪的。当然不是要哭了，是被操的从身体深处溢出生理性的泪水。  
在做爱中撒娇显然不是什么好决定。那天最后金钟大已经被堵在肚子里的精液被弄得小腹微微鼓起，边伯贤还坏心眼的一直往里面射。  
“钟大给我生个宝宝好不好？”  
回答他的是带着啜泣的一声好。  
“我喜欢女儿钟大给我生个女儿好不好？”  
依旧是一声好，只是金钟大被操到都已经哭着打嗝了。  
明明知道不可能，可他把手放在自己鼓起来的小腹上时，他几乎以为自己真的被边伯贤操到怀孕了。  
边伯贤看着小猫无意识的动作，全身的血气都在往下身涌。真的像怀孕了一样，做爱的时候下意识地拿手护着肚子一样。他把小猫捞到自己怀里，抱到浴室去准备清理，性器也不抽出来，直接埋在小猫体内，走路一颠一戳的弄得小猫在他怀里直发抖。  
金钟大觉得快感已经多的要窒息了，肚子里已经装满了精液，小穴里的敏感点还一直被欺负，脚趾已经被舒爽到可爱地蜷缩起来。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地在边伯贤耳边小声讨饶：“哥哥不要了……”  
“不行”，边伯贤笑眯眯地干脆拒绝，“明明就是钟大先勾引我的。”还坏心眼的把猫咪往自己怀里摁了摁，满意地听见猫咪在自己耳边小声呻吟。  
是金钟大先勾引他的。搬家那天他有一个推不掉的行程，半夜才回到家。他怕吵醒金钟大在一楼的浴室洗完澡才上去，二楼主卧的灯却亮着，房门都没有关紧，留了一个小小的缝隙，暧昧的暖光就从那里透出来。  
他推门进卧室时，金钟大整个人都被罩在轻薄的被子下面，只有一只扒在床沿的手露在外面，带着他们昨天刚刚拿到手的戒指。指如青葱，虽然别人常常夸他手好看，可他情人眼里出西施的觉得金钟大的手才是世界上顶好看的手。  
边伯贤放轻了动作准备上床，不料还是吵醒了床上的人。  
金钟大迷迷糊糊地叫了声伯贤？他正准备从被子里爬出去，却突然想起现在是个什么情况。他只好又委委屈屈地继续窝在被子里，“你刚刚回来吗？”  
“不是，刚刚在楼下洗了澡。宝宝你不闷吗？”说着边伯贤就准备伸手去把被子掀开一点点好让金钟大的小脑袋露出来，透透气。  
没想到被子被金钟大揪住了，他掀不动。“哥哥，我想喝水。”  
边伯贤疑惑地看了一眼被子，不过还是松了手，“等一下，我去给你倒。”他一边走出房门，一边觉得今天的钟大有点奇怪。  
这边金钟大听到边伯贤走出去的声音后迅速地从被子里爬起来，大喘了几口气，被子再轻薄还是憋人的，他刘海乖巧的搭在额前，小脸被闷得粉扑扑的。  
他紧张地盯着门口生怕边伯贤突然冒出来了，一边试图在床上摆出一个好看的姿势出来。不过他摆了半天怎么都没有摆出他想要的心仪的姿势出来，还不小心把带子弄松了。  
于是边伯贤进门的时候就看见猫咪跪坐在床上扭着身子几乎是笨拙地在系腰间的带子，他正好跪对着门口，听见声音惊慌失措地抬起头，正好和边伯贤的眼神撞个正着。空气被两个人的眼神迅速点燃。  
他慌张了一瞬间，又很快的镇定下来。边伯贤眯了眯眼看清楚了他身上穿的这套衣服，小猫不知道从哪里搞了一套看起来既幼齿又勾引人的情趣内衣，明明是女式的，因为猫咪太瘦了，穿在他身上却一点都不小，系带的bra把乳肉挤在一起居然有点像刚刚开始发育的少女。下面穿的也是系带的内裤，刚刚才被穿着这套衣服的人系好带子。  
边伯贤反手关上门，一言不发地走到床边把水放在床头柜上。  
金钟大见边伯贤一点反应都没有，无措了一会儿，然后他软乎乎地叫了一声：“伯贤~”猫儿似的爬过来，讨好似的往他手心里塞了一个小小的遥控器。边伯贤这才看见，小猫白皙的大腿上缠着一根粉红色的电线，尽头被隐藏在内裤薄薄的面料下了，想都不用想就知道是什么。  
边伯贤按下跳蛋的开关小猫咪立马就软了身子，整个人都跟小脸蛋一样变得粉红粉红的。趴在床上跟一滩草莓牛奶似的。  
“宝宝知道这样做的后果吗？”边伯贤一边脱衣服一边上床。  
金钟大当然不知道，不过这次以后他就会知道了，不仅知道，还会牢牢地记在心里。

金钟大第二天还是去了签售会，条纹衬衫下面穿了一件高领打底衫把吻痕都遮的严严实实。那张脸看上去仍然漂亮又矜贵，还带着之前没有的，这几天被边伯贤养起来的娇气。  
边伯贤不知道，兢兢业业地坐在台上当敬业爱豆，赠给每个前来的粉丝以完美的微笑。  
金钟大给每个人都带了各自喜欢的小零食，他从来都是细心又温柔的过分，让每个人都觉得自己是在被认真温柔的对待。发小零食的时候他自己好想吐槽，太像幼稚园老师了吧。  
好不容易来到了边伯贤面前，边伯贤低着头不知道在发什么呆，就看到了桌子上被推过来的草莓大福，刚准备抬起头来对对方施以一个温柔的笑容，就看见自己的猫咪站在桌子对面，拉开椅子从容地坐下。  
天才爱豆边伯贤的表情管理下线了好几秒，才重新拾回得体的笑容。  
天知道刚刚那一瞬间下流的思想排山倒海，他多么想把面前的小猫拆吃入腹，想把他操哭。  
不，想把他欺负的哭都哭不出来。  
“不来个十指相扣吗？天才爱豆的饭撒怎么这么差？”还是金钟大先开的口，他歪了歪头调笑道。对面的人一直持续在灵魂出窍的状态。  
边伯贤堪堪收回灵魂，机械地抬起手来，小猫自觉地把手贴上去，然后满意地看着边伯贤小小的倒吸了一口气，刚刚回家的灵魂差一点就又离家出走。  
原来是小猫把小拇指缩了进去，挠了挠边伯贤温热的手心。这种大庭广众之下，他也不怕边伯贤突然发疯，不过他还是点到即止，乖乖的把手收了回来。  
“别闹。”边伯贤喉咙发紧，小猫被他养的愈加漂亮勾人。  
金钟大也不说话，只是笑盈盈地看着他，装作不经意地抬起手把刚刚挠过他手心的小拇指含进嘴里，伸出一小节粉红的舌尖，色情意味十足的舔了舔。望着他的笑眼里全都是不着痕迹的诱人勾引。  
边伯贤眼睛都开始发红了，就那样一瞬不瞬地看着他。  
“边先生面对粉丝就这么不说话吗？”  
“……”  
“别看了！”金钟大在桌子下用猫爪子软绵绵的踩他一脚，“再看就被别人看出来了！”他一边说话一边从纸袋子里拿出专辑来让他签名。  
“钟大想签什么？”边伯贤听话地不看他了，只盯着专辑漫不经心地问道。开个鬼的签售会啊，他现在只想回去跟猫咪做爱。  
“哥哥随便签”，金钟大笑眯眯地又从口袋里掏出一张被叠的方方正正的小纸条，“反正签什么也不太重要。”  
刚刚在专辑上签完一张小纸条就被推到他面前，他抬头疑惑地看了看金钟大，金钟大只说哥哥打开看看吧。  
边伯贤了然，小猫好可爱，还学粉丝玩小纸条这一套。  
纸条打开来他就笑不出来了。  
白纸黑字地写着：请问哥哥操粉吗？  
□ 操  
□ 不操  
边伯贤一瞬间觉得空气都变得灼热起来，旁边人说话的声音都听不到了，只听得到小猫的呼吸声，还有，鼻翼间紧实小猫身上那股子勾人的香水气息。  
那香水还是他的，Clean的暖棉，明明是花香调。  
手用力的都快要把笔杆子捏断了，他恶狠狠地在纸上写了几个字，“操死你。”  
然后又把小纸条方正的叠回去，调整好自己的表情，好让粉丝镜头下的自己看上去不那么……凶狠。  
“回家再看。”  
金钟大笑着把纸条放回口袋，临走之前又笑着凑到边伯贤耳朵边吹着气对他说：“哥哥要是不考虑操粉的话，那考不考虑操我呀？”  
一时间，边伯贤只恨不得这世界所有人全部消失，只留他和金钟大俩人。

金钟大其实有那个镣铐的钥匙，金色的，用一根黑色的编织绳穿起来挂在了他的脖子上。边伯贤亲手给他带上去的，  
一个人疯了有关系，但两个人一起疯的话应该就没有关系了吧。这世界上那么多疯子，应该不会介意多他们这两个。  
把时间线往回推一点。  
他们还住在宿舍，离合同到期只有三天了，金钟大推开房门就看见边伯贤坐在他床上，看着刚刚推门而入的他，也不说话。桌子上，他的电脑是亮着的。  
那个文档就躺在桌面上，是其他公司抛过来的橄榄枝。金钟大从邮箱里下载了下来，准时有时间好好研读一下，只是一直没有时间。然后就变成了现在这个局面。  
下垂眼绷着嘴角不说话的样子，真的有点点小可怕还有点小可爱。金钟大垂着眼不经意地笑了一下，他觉得自己男朋友真的超级可爱。  
“怎么了？这么看着我？”金钟大故意这么问，脱了外套跑过去坐在自己男朋友身上。  
虽然生气，但边伯贤还是下意识地搂住了自己家小朋友的腰。  
“钟大怎么不告诉我？”他微微仰头认真地看着他身上的这个人。  
“你这不是看见了吗？更何况，我不是跟你说过吗？”金钟大失笑，这人认真跟自己对峙的样子真的好可爱。  
“说过什么？”边伯贤恍惚。  
“没有说过吗？”金钟大伏在边伯贤身上轻轻地笑了，边伯贤感受到从他胸腔里传来的震动，“那是我记错了吧，可能在梦里说过吧。”  
于是他凑到边伯贤耳朵认真地说出那段在梦里说了无数次的话：  
“我在此宣誓  
无论疾病还是健康  
无论富有还是贫穷  
无论快乐还是忧愁  
我都会喜欢着边伯贤  
直至死亡将我们分开”  
每一个字都说的很轻，很缓，仿佛是在怕惊扰了谁。谁呀？神明吗？金钟大想，他还是做了那个先说出承诺的人，要是边伯贤不接受的话，他是不是可以说我是开玩笑的，不然那该多难堪呀。  
可是边伯贤不会不接受，他只会比金钟大更加认真。他搂紧了猫咪的细腰，“三天后，我有一个礼物要送给钟大，希望钟大喜欢。”  
“嗯？”金钟大疑惑，好好的，怎么突然说起了礼物，而且边伯贤很少会说礼物这个词。没有什么特殊的理由，就是不怎么会在日常生活说。  
“三天后chenee就知道了”，边伯贤捉住金钟大手指，放到嘴边亲昵地吻了吻。  
“好。”金钟大慢腾腾的从边伯贤腿上爬下来准备去洗漱，边伯贤却突然站起来吓得金钟大赶紧圈住他，圈住他的脖颈和腰，像水中的人抱紧一块浮木。  
“嘻嘻”，边伯贤笑着用手托了托他肉乎乎的屁股。说来也奇怪的很，小猫全身都瘦，最开始抱在怀里咯人得很，但屁股一直都是肉嘟嘟的。他曾经在采访时说夸好几次小猫的屁股，事后都被小猫奶凶奶凶地骂了，但是边·一天都不想活·伯贤就是那种明知有些事不可为也非要为之的人。  
“你放我下去！”  
“不放”  
“放我下去嘛~哥哥~”  
“……”边伯贤对小猫喊的哥哥最没有抵抗力，他捏了一把小猫的屁股然后放他去洗漱。  
金钟大隐隐约约知道那个礼物是什么，边伯贤做什么事都不会避开他，偶尔会听到边伯贤讲电话，但听到其实他也不会问。不是不关心，只是不会逾越，就算他们是世界上最亲密的人中间也会有条线的。  
他对着镜子刷牙，看见自己脖子上斑驳的吻痕，不由自主地偏了偏脑袋摸了摸那个莓红色的印记。他明明昨天警告过边伯贤了，可那个家伙装作什么都听不见的样子。他今早只好早起床然后在浴室对着镜子抹了好久的遮暇。  
什么嘛，怎么还没有消啊。到底是用了多大的劲啊。  
金钟大郁闷得看着镜子，他明天早上不想再早起对着镜子抹遮暇了。他想躺在边伯贤身边多睡一会儿。  
要是明天没有通告就好了。他也不知道自己到底是不想早起，还是不想抹遮暇，还是不想离开边伯贤的时间多那么一小会儿。  
可能是不想离开边伯贤的时候多那么一小会儿吧，都怪边伯贤把他宠的越来越离不开人。  
边伯贤走进浴室就看看自家小猫动作暧昧地在摸自己留下来的吻痕，他坏笑着开口：“喜欢老公留下的标记吗？”  
“喜欢”，金钟大看了他一眼慢悠悠地开口道。  
边伯贤愣了，换作平常，小猫听完就开始恼羞成怒的吼他了。  
“愣什么呢，快去洗澡”，金钟大捏捏他脸，纳闷了，这人在外边明明机灵的很，怎么在他面前总跟个傻子似的呢？  
这话要是让边伯贤听见了，只会像小奶狗一样说，因为是你呀，只有在你面前我才会这样。

一旦忙碌起来时间就过的很快，三天很快就过去了。  
最后一天的时候，边伯贤亲吻着金钟大嘴角轻声的问道：“chenee可以不续约吗？”他云淡风轻地问出来，脸上一点颜色都不露的在认真亲吻，内心却在咆哮，在狰狞的嘶吼，答应我，答应我chenee就可以永远属于我了，我一个人的。  
金钟大甚至一点都没有惊慌失措，也没有惊讶，他只是盯着边伯贤的眼睛说好啊。  
轻易地如同随便答应边伯贤一个小小的不合理的要求。例如晚上可以任他折腾这类无伤大雅的要求。  
边伯贤亲吻的动作突然停止。他拉开了同爱人的距离，认真地看着他的脸。  
“伯贤还是很害怕吧，害怕到即使我都说了，我都会喜欢着边伯贤，直至死亡将我们分开，这种话，还是小心翼翼地跟我提出了这样的要求。伯贤在害怕什么呢？”金钟大不理会他的眼神，径自开口。  
“害怕”，边伯贤的声音在细细地发抖，“chenee会离开我。”  
“我也害怕”，金钟大自嘲地笑了笑，“害怕边伯贤不要我，害怕我又是一个人了。”他顿了顿，“明明就一直都是一个人。”他突然有点委屈的低下头小声嘟囔。  
边伯贤从来没有见过这么脆弱的金钟大，他有点无措地抱住猫咪。  
“明明不是一个人，明明我一直都在。还有chenee那么优秀，又好看，声音也好听，唱歌起来就更是好听了，脾气又好，还那么会撒娇，尤其是在我身下的时候最好看了，腰那么细，又那么软……”  
金钟大无奈地看着面前这个人数着数着就开始开车，轻轻踢了他一脚，“不会说话就少说点话。”  
边伯贤不理他，自顾自的说下去，“总而言之，我最最最最最最最…喜欢chenee了，所以想把chenee变成我一个人的。”  
真是的，金钟大一头栽进边伯贤怀里，这人怎么那么可爱呀，连过分的占有欲都这么可爱。  
“如你所愿。”金钟大觉得自己应该是疯了，喜欢边伯贤喜欢到疯了。  
边伯贤高兴的抱着金钟大转圈圈，“嘻嘻，那我们去收拾东西吧！”  
“收拾什么？”金钟大还云里雾里的。  
“行李啊”，边伯贤一脸理所当然，“chenee以后都不住宿舍了，我还住宿舍干嘛？”  
“哦对，你的礼物。”金钟大突然福至心灵。  
边伯贤一脸我男朋友怎么这么聪明的看着他，金钟大不忍直视的把他脸推到一边。天呐，他突然觉得自己男朋友真是傻的可以。  
宿舍里一个人都没有，大家都是提前都续好了约，行程照旧，都不在宿舍。边伯贤是推掉了行程，金钟大是拖到了最后一天，也没有续约。  
他一点一点的收拾好行李，住了这么多年的地方，突然要说再见其实他还是很舍不得。但处女座绝不是拖泥带水的性格，所以虽然伤感着，东西还是一丝不苟的收拾好了，毕竟收拾完了还要去帮边伯贤收拾行李。  
“这不是我找了好久找不到的短袖吗？怎么在你这儿？”  
“我的衬衫…”  
“我的牛仔裤…我说我怎么找不到”  
“我的……？这件衣服怎么会在你这儿？”金钟大跪坐在行李箱旁边，手里提了一件衬衫。是他们不知道哪一次打歌舞台的打歌服，不知道边伯贤从哪里搞来的。  
“chenee那天穿着这件衣服好漂亮啊，所以我就……”边伯贤本来盘着腿坐在床上认真地盯着金钟大，听见他的问题吞吞吐吐地回答道。  
金钟大眯着眼睛看着明显不对劲的边伯贤，突然，他一扬手把衬衫甩到边伯贤小脑袋上。扑下去把脸埋在行李箱软绵绵的衣服中，他想起来了！这件衬衫本来很普通的，却被cody姐姐改的很诱人。于是那天打歌结束后，急不可耐的边伯贤就硬扯着他在无人的休息室做了一次。虽然被金钟大吼了，但他还是做的很开心。  
“chenee想起来啦？”边伯贤把头上的衬衫扯下来，看着撅着屁股的小猫，视线不受控制的落在因为姿势而露出来的一点点白皙的腰。  
“你怎么…拿到这件衣服的…”  
“找cody姐姐要的啊”，边伯贤典型的理不直气也壮。  
丢脸，金钟大把脸埋的更深了，虽然过去了很久，还是…丢脸。  
“你自己收拾东西吧！”他气呼呼的站起来。  
边伯贤马上丢了衣服像条蛇一样滑溜地贴上去，“chenee别走啊”，他把头抵在金钟大后颈，温热的气息扑在金钟大微微有些凉意的肌肤上。  
金钟大忽然没由来的心动了一回。  
“我好讨厌你啊”，他背对着边伯贤突然糯糯地开口。  
“诶！？？？？”边伯贤赶忙把他扒过来跟自己面对面。  
“不，应该说是好讨厌自己啊”，金钟大皱着眉头揉了揉眼睛，“讨厌因为边伯贤随随便便就心动的自己。”  
“为什么啊？”边伯贤摸摸面前人的脑袋，“我很喜欢很喜欢这样的钟大。”  
“不是说了吗，我最喜欢金钟大了，这个世界上。”

把所有行李搬上车然后在坐上去的时候，居然下起了小雨。金钟大趴在车窗上跟边伯贤说再见，推掉了一个行程，跟之而来的就是推不掉的行程。爱豆其实很惨，惨到你上司不是一个人或者几个人，整个社会都是你上司。没办法，你一年赚着别人几百年都赚不来的钱，就要承担相应的负担。  
下雨啊，金钟大喜欢下雨天，不出门的下雨天，就很美妙。出门就惨了，正好碰上彩排更惨，一群人穿的像小鸭子一般在台上比划动作，雨衣都是朦胧的透明雨衣，跟下雨天一模一样。  
以后再也不会穿着雨衣在舞台上彩排了，曾经那些璀璨如星辰的日子都可以拿出来在独处的时候好好舔舐了，也不怕做出什么不得体的事被经纪人训了，他觉得他要是想在家里放火，边伯贤还会在旁边给他递火折子。  
他又突然觉得很美好，他可以开个YouTube频道，可以随便唱歌，可以半夜三点钟睡觉也不用担心第二天起不来，可以随便赖着边伯贤，可以不用管洋红色的吻痕，他什么都不用管了，只需要关心两件事，唱歌和边伯贤。  
他在车上睡了一觉就到小区了，他以为他们会住在高楼公寓，然后司机这里弯弯那里绕绕把他带到了别墅区。房里几乎整个都掩映在郁郁葱葱之中，金钟大不由得担心他哪天要是出门了，可能会找不到回来的路。但他还是好喜欢这座房子。  
所以没关系，他可以坐在小区的马路牙子上给边伯贤打电话撒娇说自己找不到路了。  
反正边伯贤永远会宠着他，带着他找到回家的路。

新家其实都已经收拾好了，金钟大只需要把行李归位放好就可以了，但他难得的犯起懒来，坐在二楼的露台上无所事事的听起雨来，雨滴砸进青葱的绿植里，颇有种“雨打芭蕉”的趣味。  
想要不发现那段铁链实在是太难了，边伯贤大大刺刺的把它扔在卧室门口，像是盘在卧室门口的一头小兽。金钟大皱着眉头思索了一会儿，然后只当没有看见一样的收拾起行李来。  
他心里委实是没有什么想法。他从前心思重，什么都压在心里不叫别人看出来，现在不会了，他想自己要么就不去想那么多，要么就说出来告诉边伯贤，省的边伯贤猜来猜去老累了。  
想到这里他掏出手机给边伯贤发KKT，“是想锁住我吗？”  
“可以吗？”不知道正好是中场休息还是已经结束一个行程，边伯贤回消息回的飞速。  
金钟大蹲下来仔细研究了下那堆铁链，银色的闪着金属的光泽，看起来像是专门打造的，他还真是……费心啊，金钟大没忍住，笑了出来。  
于是抱着不想辜负他心意的心情回了消息，“可以啊。”  
他把手机收起来又继续收拾起行李，像是什么事情都没有发生一样。也的确什么事情都没有发生，无非就是答应了爱人一个小小的要求。  
金钟大望着窗外只觉得，夏天真的要来了。还有，他再也不会是一个人了。

——END


End file.
